Operation Slytherin
by SilentTalker2000
Summary: After the war, Slytherins are looked at as criminals as a whole. When an unsuspecting muggleborn orphan gets sorted, she deals with the discrimination just like everyone else, being called a pureblood like it was a dirty word...Full summary inside. AlbusXOC ScorpiusXRose Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**After the war, Slytherins are looked at as criminals as a whole. When an unsuspecting muggleborn orphan gets sorted, she deals with the discrimination just like everyone else, being called a pureblood like it was a dirty war. Entering fifth year, though, everyones in for the shock of there lives when Slytherins are forced to have their every move watched by apparently more trustworthy gryffindors. AlbusXOC. ScorpiusXRose**

Salazar Slytherin was not as everyone thought. He did not think that purebloods were better than half-bloods or muggle borns. One could even go as far to say as that he didn't mind muggles.

However, he did like power, and he believed the more concentrated, wizard blood you had, the more powerful you were. No one has thought to test the theory, especially after Hermione J Granger passed through Hogwarts.

When Salazar chose his students, however, he chose the ones he thought were the most sly, most cunning; the ones that always had a plan to get the tables flipped for the best on their side and make their enemies fall. They never had the idiotic urge to jump in front of a train to save a complete stranger, or the need to know everything in the world, or be everyones best friend.

However, as the years passed and the founders of Hogwarts died one by one, the Slytherin ideals became morphed by the public eye. The only ones left who knew the true wishes of the house founder were the Slytherin students themselves and a wise old hat.

After the war known as the European Wizarding War, Slytherins were looked at as second-hand citizens. They were treated unfairly and most fled the wizarding world, looking for sanctuary with the very people they tried to destroy, the muggles.

Now, the wizards fighting for the light had plenty of reasons to judge the Slytherins, for almost all had turned dark during the war, but should it have carried on to the new generation?  
You decide.

* * *

Aladdin's POV

**July 1st**

I rushed down the city street with my backpack slapping against my back in time to the beat of my feet. My breath came in easy pants as I ran, my body used to the high level of physical activity.

The bullies behind me were blundering idiots, running into every person I successfully, and skillfully, dodged. As I neared the street corner, I made a mental map of London and quickly decided to take the long way to the orphanage with a lot of zig-zags. Already so far ahead of them, I had to lose them eventually.

As I dashed across the street, causing cars to screech to stops and profanities to be yelled, I noticed that the bullies were being yelled at by an old lady whose bags they'd knocked down.

I let out a sigh of relief, but didn't stop pumping my legs until I reached the uninviting, cold grey stone and steel doors of the orphanage. Despite its unappealing image, I was glad to see it.

Though every second I'm in there, I feel claustrophobic, it is much better than being a human punching bag to sub-human beings that could be outsmarted by a sloth.

I rushed up the cold, concrete slabs that passed as steps and down the hallway of doors until I reached door seventeen.

For years, Room Seventeen had been my very own bedroom. It was only because all of the other girls would rather sleep in a twin bed with seven other kids than share a room with me. For my entire orphanage career, I had been the strange kid that seemed to be a magnet for odd things to occur around.

As I opened the door to my bedroom, I dropped my bag to the floor and dragged my feet to the small, iron cot where a pathetically worn out, stuffed rabbit named Mopsy laid. Curling up around the stuffed toy, I rested my head on the barely there pillow and was knocked out. Summer was finally here, but all I could do was sleep.

* * *

**August 17th**

School was coming up fast, and I sighed in dismay as I shifted through the uniforms. Most of the kids that were older than me in the orphanage were boys, and the one girl was a tall, fit girl. I was the skinniest, string bean of a person who, due to my age, only barely reached a meter and a half.

Giving up, I stood up and left the younger kids to rummage through the uniforms that laid in a pathetic heap on the parlor floor.

Deciding that there was nothing better to do, I climbed to the roof and sat there for a while. I don't know how long I just sat there doing nothing, but out of the blue, I heard Miss Hannah, the main caretaker of the orphanage, calling me.  
"Yes, Miss Hannah?" I asked, my voice soft and airy as I hovered in the doorway of her office.

She waved me in and told me to close the door.  
Miss Hannah's office looked like the office of a principle in a way.

There was a large oak desk, with a computer monitor in the corner of it. The keyboard rested near it, and right beside it was a tea cup. Papers were scattered all over the desk and a pencil holder made out of a soup can was almost overflowing.  
The walls were bare, except for two windows at the back of the room, behind the desk. Two dark green, leather chairs were sat just in front of the desk where visitors or orphans in trouble usually sat.

A man was currently sitting in one of the chairs. He wore a dark colored robe of red with intricate gold designs, and had a head of short brown hair.

"Ah, Miss Aladdin, please, take a seat." Miss Hannah said, smiling at me fondly.

Miss Hannah hated me, hated children, and I think hated life, so that smile really scared me to wits end.

Suspiciously, I perched precariously on the edge of my seat, my dark, onyx colored eyes surveying the room and creating an escape plan before I could form a coherent thought.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked worriedly after a few moments.

"No. You see, Mr Longbottom here has just told me you were accepted to an amazing boarding school a little into the countryside."  
My eyebrows shot up.  
"I never applied." I said immediately.

Of course, Miss Hannah didn't seem to care. She told me it was a great opportunity; it was a great school with amazing academics, but I knew for certain Miss Hannah was just trying to get rid of me.

"Where will I live during the breaks?" I asked quietly after Miss Hannah finished talking.  
"Well, during the summer you'll come back here, but I'm afraid since its so far away, the other holidays will have to be spent at school." Miss Hannah said with fake sorrow. "I can't let you throw away this opportunity though-"  
"Ma'am, may I please speak to Miss Aladdin alone?" Mr Longbottom finally broke in.

Miss Hannah nodded, and quickly left.

When we were finally alone, Mr Longbottom-hm, what a rather unfortunate name-pulled a letter out of seemingly thin air.

The envelope was a creamy color and sealed with a red, wax seal that had an intriguing insignia. The seal was separated into four different parts. Each part had an animal: an eagle, a badger, a snake and a lion.

In loopy, emerald green writing, the letter was addressed to Aladdin Parker Seventeenth bedroom on the First Floor, London Orphanage.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and looked at him, more confused than when I had walked in the room.  
"Read it." He encouraged with a small smile.

With only slight hesitation, I opened the envelope and pulled out a letter written on the thick parchment Miss Hannah used for adoption papers. Not that anyone had ever gotten close to signing mine, those were in a filing cabinet and hadn't been touched in years.

My jaw almost dropped. Hogwarts?! A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! And I'd been accepted?!  
"Are you-are you kidding?" I choked out, holding the letter with two hands and white knuckles.

Mr Longbottom chuckled slightly, and shook his head. "I know it must be a little shocking-"  
"Just a little." I muttered, glancing up from the letter. "I think you have the wrong person."  
"Look, I could give you a very long, and most likely boring speech on how I'm not, or you could just hear this: have you ever made anything happen anything you couldn't explain?" Mr Longbottom asked.

I'm sure my face visibly paled as I thought of all those times. The roommates that quickly left because they had seen things in the night: shadows shaped like scary men, the maniacal cackle of a crazy man. Could that have happened simply because I never liked them much?

"Odd things tend to happen around me." I consented in a small mumble as I reread the letter for a third time.

"Well, we are going to need to move quickly. School starts soon and there is only so much time to prepare you for it." Mr Longbottom said, standing up.

I followed him out and saw Miss Hannah standing at the door, wringing her hands.

"I will need to bring Miss Parker to get some school supplies. We shall be back in a couple hours." Mr Longbottom explained.

Miss Hannah's smile slightly fell. If I wasn't going to the school all the older students had passed through, that meant I was going to need an entirely different uniform, and whatever else this new school was going to need.

"Oh-so, I suppose you'll need money." Miss Hannah realized, stuttering slightly. "I apologize, but we-"  
"Our school has a fund set aside for students like Miss Parker." Mr Longbottom said curtly, and quickly, we left.

Mr Longbottom took large strides that caused me to have to slightly trot to keep up.

It took me seconds to realize that we were getting closer to the nice part of the city, and I started to tug at my clothes in a vain attempt to get them to look less shabby. When you live in an orphanage, you truly take what you can get and don't complain-much.

People cast strange looks at Mr Longbottom and I, but that could have very well been because Mr Longbottom was wearing robes as opposed to normal clothing.

We entered a pub called the Leaky Cauldron that no one else seemed to be able to even see.

"Mr Longbottom?" I asked as we walked in. "Are we the only ones who can see the pub?"  
"No, its just been charmed so that muggles can't see it." He explained, then saw my confused look. "Muggles are people who are not magical."  
I nodded and looked around.  
All around us, people sat and chatted, doing all different things. I had been in a pub before, but never one so...intriguing.

Mr Longbottom walked straight through the whole pub and into a back alley the had been bricked up.

Taking out his wand, he tapped a stone that caused a sort of chain reaction causing a bunch of other bricks to switch places and create a sort of arch way.

"Now that," I said as we stepped through it. "was the coolest thing I have ever seen."

I spoke too soon though, for we had just entered a street full to the brim with people in wizarding robes. The stores that surrounded us were the oddest ones I had ever had the pleasure of seeing.  
One place sold owls, toads, cats and plenty of other pet animals. Another sold broom sticks and there was even a whole store dedicated to the selling of cauldrons.  
We got all of my stuff and I was thoroughly surprised by how much 'stuff' I needed. When I got back to the orphanage, Mr Longbottom said that he would pick me up on September first at ten AM so that I could get to the platform with time to spare.

The night of August Thirty-first, I laid in my bed while sleep cleverly evaded me. My heart beat was wild and erotic, due to the excitement and adrenaline pumping through my veins. However, I could not get out of my mind what Mr Ollivander had said to me.

_Mr Longbottom said that I should get my wand on my own, without any interference. I was confused as to why, but I walked in anyway._

_In a way, the wand store reminded me greatly of a dusty, old bookstore you go into feeling fine and come out thinking you must have caught the flu with how many times you'd sneezed._

_Wands were balanced precariously everywhere, and it was the most chaotic thing I had ever seen._

_Out of nowhere, a curious old man with white tufts of hair and a knitted sweater appeared._

_"Ah, hello, dear." His blue eyes were like mouths of their own that reflected the smile on his face._

_"Hi." I mumbled, looking about the room in a hypnotic state._

_It took him three tries to get my attention._  
_"Sorry, can you repeat that?" I asked._

_"Which wand is your wand arm?" Mr Ollivander asked._

_"My left?" It came out as a question. I was left handed and did everything with my left hand, but what if your wand arm was your weaker arm?!_

_"Sorry, which arm do you write with?"_  
_"My left."_  
_That came out much stronger._  
_Mr Ollivander seemed pleased and suddenly a tape measurer was zooming all over me, it even measured the distance from my shoulder to my ear lobe._

_After that, the old man went to the shelves and pulled out a couple of wands for me to try._

_It turns out, that choosing a wand is not that easy-it actually chooses you._

_Mr Ollivander had gone back to get another couple of wands, when he stopped dead in his tracks, glancing at me and a box on the shelf._

_He turned to the box and taking it down the shelf, hurried towards me._

_Taking the wand out of its velvet cocoon carefully, he handed me my wand._

_"Birch wood, twenty centimeters with a core of unicorn hair. Rather flexible but retains it shape when flicked." Mr Ollivander murmured as he handed me the wand._  
_Once the wand was in my hand, a burst of warmth spread through me like my blood had turned to hot cocoa._

_"Curious. Oh-so curious." Mr Ollivander murmured as he examined the wand and I._

_"Whats so curious?" I asked, appalled._

_"This was the one and only birch wood wand I have ever made. Mostly because it is so hard to find a magical core to pair it with. Birch wood also has a nasty habit of choosing those with a bit of a temper and a grim sense of humor. When I paired it with the unicorn hair, I was astounded. Unicorn hair usually goes to wands like willow or maple; ones with liking to witches and wizards with more calm personas. Together-ah, I do not know what will come of it...only that we can expect great things from you; good or bad, they will be great." With that, I quickly slammed the galleons on the table, grabbed my wand and left._

_When I got out, I saw Mr Longbottom holding a small black owl about the size of my fist. He explained that it was always good to have a friend when first arriving at Hogwarts and that owls were bloody useful._

The old man's cryptic message chased me for the rest of the summer. He could tell who I was by my wand.

I shuddered in my bed and looked at Jo, the little male owl that was flying around my room soundlessly.

He was a graceful creature that barely made any sound. During the days that I would pour over my new school books, intrigued by the new classes, he would perch on my shoulder and nuzzle his head against my neck while I absentmindedly petted him.

As Jo flew around my room, as restless as I was, I slowly fell asleep.  
The next morning, I was rudely awoken by Miss Hannah pounding on my bedroom door.

I rushed all over the orphanage that morning. Like usual, Annie had my hat while Jordyn had my shoes. Theo was trying to figure out how to read my transfiguration book and Jake was trying to use my wand to carve his initials into the dining room table. Idiots.  
By the time I had gotten everything, it was ten on the dot and Mr Longbottom was waiting for me.  
"Ready." I smiled as I pushed my trunk down the stairs and it landed at Mr Longbottom's feet while I carried Jo's cage.

"Great." Mr Longbottom smirked, and grabbed my trunk.  
I was glad to realize that Mr Longbottom had brought a car, and he put my trunk in the boot of it.

"I wasn't aware wizards used...muggle technology." I said, testing the name out on my lips as I buckled into the front passenger seat.

"We don't, I just thought this would make you more comfortable than apparating." Mr Longbottom explained as we started moving.

"Oh." Then something came to my head. "Apparating? Like apparition? That means ghost! You turn into ghosts?!"

"No." Mr Longbottom sighed with a small chuckle and a small glance at my confused and slightly freaked out expression. "We're just able to move from place to place with magic. But you have to be seventeen before you can do that-kind of like driving."

"You have to be eighteen to drive." I automatically corrected. "Er...I mean-sorry."

Mr Longbottom said nothing, but kept glancing at me now and then.

The rest of the ride was silent, and nausea built up in me as we neared the train station.

I didn't let my fear show as we made our way to the platform. We stopped at platforms nine and ten, I looked at Mr Longbottom confused.  
"Run straight in the middle of the column." He said.  
"What?!" I shrieked, my jaw dropped.

"Trust me."

"Why should I?"

Mr Longbottom looked taken aback by my suspicious question.  
"Good point," Mr Longbottom said slowly. "I'll go first, and you follow."  
With that, he walked straight towards the column and went through it.

I gripped the handle of the trolley and walked at the column. As I started through the barrier, I braced myself for an impact that never came. Instead, when I opened my eyes I was on another platform.  
A scarlet red train engine puffed thick smoke into the air and morphed my sight. The disembodied voices sounded ten times louder, and caused me to become disoriented very quickly.

After a few moments, I found Mr Longbottom and he helped me get my stuff on the train.

"OK, well, I have to go. I'll meet you at Hogwarts, Miss Parker." Mr Longbottom said.  
"Wait-you're a professor?" I asked.

"Yes." He seemed amused by this.  
"Alright then...see you there."

With a crack, Mr Longbottom was gone and I had ten minutes until the train took off.

Quietly, I made my way down the train dragging my rather heavy trunk behind me until I found an almost empty compartment at the back of the train. The only two people sitting there were a redheaded, bushy haired girl with pale skin and freckles and a black haired boy with pale skin and wire-rimmed glasses. Excited since the train had already started moving, I quickly entered.

"Excuse me, may I sit here? All the other compartments are full." I said.  
"Sure."  
"I don't mind."

I carefully lifted Jo's cage onto the rack and threw my trunk up after him.  
Quietly, I sat down next to the girl.  
"I'm Rose. Rose Weasley." She smiled, grabbing my hand and shaking it. "Thats my cousin Albus Potter."

"Aladdin Parker." I chuckled.

"Aladdin? Like the Arabian thief?" Rose asked for clarification.

"Uh...sure?" I had never heard anyone put it that way. Plenty of people had asked if it was like the movie, but Arabian thief? How the bloody hell was I supposed to know that?!

"Interesting." Rose smiled.  
"Rose, I think you're the only one here who knows what you're talking about." Another boy smirked, leaning on the compartment door. Like Albus, he had unruly black hair, but his hazel eyes were free of glasses.

Kicking off the wall, he stopped in front of me and held out his hand which I took hesitantly.

"James Potter. Gryffindor." James said haughtily.

"Aladdin Parker." I introduced.  
"So...what are the firsties talking about?" James asked, plopping next to Albus, who I assumed was his brother.

"Nothing. Rose was just analyzing Aladdin's name." Albus explained, with a slight eye roll.

"I was asking clarification of her interesting name." Rose defended.  
"Most people just ask if its like the movie." I muttered causing all eyes to swivel to look at me. Rose's held a sort of glare, while Albus and James looked amused. "I'm just sayin'."

As Rose opened her mouth, James beat her to the punch. "So, what house do you think you'll be in?"  
"I hope I'm in Gryffindor. It's by far the best." Rose boasted happily.  
"Nah, you'll be in Ravenclaw for sure." James teased causing Rose to smack him upside the head.

"Definitely not Hufflepuff though." Albus inserted causing Rose to glare at him since he was too far away to hurt physically.

I chuckled at the cousins antics and looked out the window as farms and green, rolling hills passed. Due to my lack of sleep the night before, I fell asleep as I looked out the window and was shaken awake by Rose a little later.  
"Come on, we'll be arriving soon. The boys have left to change, so we should probably capitalize on their absence and change into our robes as well." She said maturely. What eleven year old talks like that?!

We quickly changed and soon after the boys knocked on the door to make sure we were decent before entering.

When the train pulled to a stop, we were told to leave our belongings and get off the train.

Once we were off the train, there was a large, rather hairy man calling for first years. He directed us to boats saying four to a boat.

As we all clambered on the boats, I found myself with Albus, Rose and a white-blonde boy with sharp, pointed features.

We finally docked next to a beautiful castle that literally just stepped out of Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. And I thought I was going to a boarding school.

The large man lead us to Mr-Professor Longbottom.  
"The firs' yers, sir." The man introduced.  
"Thank you, Hagrid." Professor Longbottom smiled kindly.

Hagrid rushed off, and Professor Longbottom looked out on all of us.

"Welcome, to your first year at Hogwarts. For most, you are just one in generations that have past through these halls. For some, you're the first in your families. The sorting ceremony is next. The four houses are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Each has produced great Witches and Wizards and had its own reputable history. I hope that you make your house proud."  
With that, we were lead into the great hall. On a small stool in front of all four tables was a raggedy, black pointed hat.

It looked as old as time itself, and had definitely seen better days. Just as I was worrying that I had been sent off to a sanitarium and my insane mind was making a boring old hospital look like a castle, the hat started to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hat had an aging, raspy voice that spoke of memories from years long past and mesmerized anyone who listened.

Once the hat had finished its song, everyone wildly clapped whilst the hat did small bows.

Professor Longbottom reappeared and with a smile on his face, called the first name.

"Addams, Jennette."  
A small, petite girl with chestnut color hair held back by a thick black headband skipped up to Professor Longbottom and the hat was placed on her head. Not long after being sat down oh the girl's head, the hat cried out-

"RAVENCLAW!"

A table wearing black robes with blue and silver accentuations clapped politely as the blushing girl sat down.

I noticed that some kids took longer to sort than others, but it wasn't really noticeable until it got to "Malfoy, Scorpius." The blonde kid that sat with Albus, Rose and I walked up with a sort of poker face and sat down. When the professor placed the hat on his head, it fell down to cover his eyes and the tips of his ears, resting on his nose.

Unlike other kids, Scorpius sat under the hat for the better part of five minutes until the hat finally shouted out "SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall was silent. I was stunned. After all the other students being sorted, I had sort of forgotten that there even was a fourth house. Almost half of the first year students had been sorted, yet he was the first Slytherin.

Professor Longbottom slowly took the hat off of Scorpius' head and quietly Scorpius headed over to the smallest table, almost completely hidden by shadows. The table held maybe twenty students and was half the size of all the others. It was also the only table that made no sound when a new student was sorted into their house.

The Ravenclaws always clapped politely. The Gryffindors cheered obnoxiously, stomping their feet and sometimes whistling. The Hufflepuffs were somewhere in the middle, but always had friendly smiles. The Slytherins did nothing but watch the new student cross to the table with something akin to sympathy.

A "Nott, Andrew" was called after.

Then, the name I had been waiting for with slight anticipation and slight horror.

"Parker, Aladdin."

Slowly, I slipped past the rest of the awaiting students and walked up to Professor Longbottom, sitting on the stool. With an encouraging smile, the professor placed the hat on my head and I jumped slightly when the hat started to speak in my head.

"Ah, what have we got here...a great mind you've got here."

"Who the heck are you?! GET OUT MY HEAD!" I screeched in my brain.  
"Uh...dear, I'm the hat." It explained.

"OK, this is just too weird."

"I swear you are the first one in many years to have a reaction like this. Lets see-definitely not Hufflepuff, not kind enough-"  
"HEY!" The hat chose to ignore me.

"Ravenclaw, maybe. You've got enough wit and sarcasm, ah-you do not enjoy school, eh? That's fine, but Ravenclaw-nope. Hmmm...maybe, Gryffindor? You seem courageous eno-Wait...whats this?"  
The hat went silent as I sat there like an idiot as it muttered, "Curious, how curious."

Finally, it began to speak again.  
"If it were up to me, there would be no houses. If anyone with power listened to my ideas, there would be no Slytherin house-but not for the reasons most people wish. Slytherin's are not evil, just made that way by-sadly-me, indirectly, because I sort them. But since I'm just a hat, charmed eons ago to do one, sole thing, I must do what I was made to do. I try to never sort a student into Slytherin-one a year is usually my limit, if I must-but there are certain rules I do have to abide."

After the hat's solemn speech that left me with many, many questions, it yelled out my house-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Professor Longbottom took the hat off my head, and didn't even look at me as I walked to the Slytherin table. I noticed the table of red and gold-Gryffindors-were glaring at me as Ravenclaws looked at me with disdain. The house table closest to my own-Hufflepuff-looked rather afraid of me, even students much older than I.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I sat down across from Scorpius, and next to a girl with shoulder length black hair.

The rest of the sorting went quickly, with no one else in Slytherin and Albus and Rose in Gryffindor. By the end of the sorting ceremony, a witch that looked rather stern, especially with the severe top knot atop her head, stood.

"Hello, students of Hogwarts. I am glad to welcome the new first years, and I hope you bring pride to your respective houses. I am also immensely pleased to welcome back returning students. As usual, I would like the first years to take note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Older students above fourth year may enter the Forbidden Forest with teacher supervision before dark and parental approval. Now, dig in!" She ended with a large smile.  
"Who is she?" I whispered, more to myself than anyone else.  
"That's the headmistress, Professor McGonagall. Potatoes?" The girl with the short hair asked.

I looked to the table and noticed that it was filled with food, much more than I had ever seen in my life.  
"Woah." I gaped as I took the potatoes.  
"Yea, the house elves tend to overcook-a lot." The girl said with a slight chuckle. "I'm Romana Sattler. Second year."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aladdin Parker." I introduced, taking her outstretched hand.

"Pleasure, and you are?" Romana asked, noticing that Scorpius was looking at us since everyone else was talking with friends.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius said with a smile.

"Say, what's a house elf?" I asked, realizing I had no idea what that was.

"Muggleborn?" Scorpius guessed.

I nodded and he quickly launched into an explanation of everything and anything I would ever need to know about the wizarding world, and I was exceedingly grateful.

By the end of the feast, Scorpius and I had made fast friends, having bonded over him explaining the wizarding world and me explaining the muggle.

We were lead by the rest of the house, down to the dungeons and through a dank corridor with little lighting except fire lit lanterns that let off an eerie green glow every couple yards. When we reached the end of the corridor, there was an empty wall that made the corridor seem like a dead-end.

A tall, brown haired boy explained that the password was 'Snape' and just saying it caused the wall to swing open just long enough for us to pass.

Once inside, I noticed that it was unusually chilly, and smelled like mold.

"Yeah, its not the best place to call home, but we make with what we can. No matter how much we complain, no one ever fixes it." Romana apologized.

Two sets of barricaded stairs were explained to have once lead to the dormitories, but were in such a state of disrepair they couldn't be used until they were fixed; which would probably never happen. The common room was now split into three sections: the middle as the common room, the left as the boys room and bathroom, the right as the girls room and bathroom.

* * *

For the next four years of my life, nothing really changed.

Scorpius was my best friend, but truly the whole of Slytherin house was a family. Every one of us was discriminated against by the rest of the school, even teachers since old Slytherins weren't allowed to be teachers.

Gryffindors and Ravenclaws taunted and teased, sometimes beating up, any Slytherin just walking by. Hufflepuffs just ignored us. Teachers weren't mean or anything, but they weren't kind either.

In truth, it really, really sucked. However, going to a god-awful school had to be better than the orphanage right? Right?!

By fourth year, I didn't care anymore. Nowhere was safe anymore, except the Slytherin house. Like all Slytherins before us that had entered the Slytherin house after the dark war, Scorpius and I created a game plan for once we graduated.

So when I entered fifth year, I thought everything was going to be the exact same thing. Wow, was I wrong.

**Hi, ya'll.**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic. so be kind. **


	2. Blizzards of Flour and Gryffindors

"Allie! Allie! Allie! Allie!" An overexcited Anna cried, jumping on my bed. "Come on! Its time for school!"

"Anna." I groaned. "It is six AM. The Malfoys are going to pick us up at ten, go to sleep!"

Anna had come to the orphanage when she was eight and I was twelve. She was like a little sister to me, and I dreaded leaving her all alone to go to a place where not even a fifth of the people liked me. However, I learned in my third year, when I tried to talk Professor McGonagall into letting me do some sort of homeschooling course, that once you start going to Hogwarts, you can't just leave. Although, I seriously think it might have been another house issue. Needless to say, I was overwhelmed with joy when Anna got an acceptance letter from Hogwarts.

"I just can't!" She moaned, flopping onto her back, her multitude of dark, beaded braids smacking my face. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to...do something!"  
"Go do 'something' by yourself," I chuckled, flopping her off my bed.

"B-but I don't wanna be alone." She mumbled quietly.

Sighing, I placed my feet on the cold wood floor causing Anna to squeal in excitement.

I slid off my bed so that I was sitting next to her.  
"OK, so, what do you want to do?" I asked with a small smirk.

Anna put on a 'thinking' face, her lips pursed to the side as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Well..."

That 'Well' brought us into the kitchen to make a flourman-a snowman made out of flour. As we did this, we made our own personal blizzard in the kitchen. Probably not one of my most brilliant moments, but Anna had a really good time doing it.

By the time we were done with our storm of flour, Anna's cocoa colored skin had white blotches and I looked like Casper.

Looking at the time, I sighed. Nine o'clock-time to make sure I had all my stuff, then make sure Anna didn't forget anything as well.

"Come on, Little Miss Thing." I smiled, lifting her onto my back and carrying her up the stairs and to our shared bedroom. "Time to pack!"

"But I packed yesterday." Anna groaned as I dropped her on her bed.

"Well, make sure you have everything," I said as I rummaged through my trunk. There was a tapping at the window and when I looked up, I saw Jo carrying mail in his beak. "Who in Merlin's name is writing me a day before school?!"

Unlatching the three locks that kept the window shut, I swung it open and allowed Jo to fly inside the room. Perching on my right shoulder, I took the mail and flipped through it. There was the Daily Prophet-which I wasn't surprised about-a letter from Romana saying she was so happy that Anna got accepted, and then a letter from Hogwarts.

I unraveled the note and as I read it my blood began to boil.

"_Dear Slytherin Students_," The letter began in a sort of I'm-better-than-you and you-are-all-just-a-helpless-cause tone. _" I would like to inform you that, due to past incidents, Hogwarts will be installing a new project this coming school year._

_Each Slytherin student in grades 5-7 will receive a 'buddy' from the Gryffindor house. This project is hopeful to install better house relations between Gryffindor and Slytherin. 'Buddies' will have the same schedule and it is required that a certain amount of out-of-class hours be spent together._

_I hope you all had a glorious summer._

_Sincerely,_

Hermione J. Granger-Weasley."  
"Allie?" Anna asked from her bed, her head cocked to one side as I looked up. "Are you OK?"  
"Fine," I said through clenched teeth, putting on a fake smile.

I loosened my knuckle-white clench on the paper and crumpled it up, throwing it in the rubbish bin.

Ten o'clock came quickly and found Anna and I waiting on the doorstep for the Malfoys.

The familiar, silver jaguar pulled up in front of the orphanage, and Scorpius and his father came out to greet us and help with our trunks.

"Hello, Allie." Draco said with a smile, encasing me in a hug that I graciously returned.

Draco and Astoria were the closest thing to parents that I ever got. Every summer, they took Anna and myself to their cottage on the sea where we played Quidditch, swam, and plenty of other things, even when we thought Anna was muggle.

"Hey, Draco." I smiled, still unused to saying it without the 'Mr' in front of it. Years ago he told me to just call him Draco, but it was still odd.

"Draco!" Anna squealed happily, latching onto the aging man.  
"Oh!" He chuckled, lifting her up and swinging her around. "Are you excited?"  
"Exceedingly." She said with a broad smile.

"Hey, Scorp." I greeted as he came back from tossing our bags in the boot.  
"Sup?" He asked, giving me a side hug as we all climbed in.

I exchanged hellos with Astoria and then we were off to another year at Hogwarts. Anna was positively bouncing in her seat, which caused me to worry.

When she first got her letter, I was happy that she would be coming with me, where I could make sure that she was safe. It wasn't until Draco brought it up after she had gone cliff-diving with some local muggle kids that I realized there was a good chance she wouldn't be put in Slytherin.

I desperately tried to place her in Slytherin, but she had none of the traits. Anna was an amazing little girl who had a fearless attitude and laughed at danger, living for thrills. Sadly, all those things pointed to Gryffindor.

It was selfish that I wanted her in Slytherin-the hardest road-and not Gryffindor-a life paved in gold-but if I lost my little sister, I'm not sure I could bare it. Which was stupid, and weak, but Slytherins are not what they used to be, Draco even said it- although he meant it as a compliment-when all us Slytherins got together and had a party.

Draco and Astoria dropped us off in front of King's Cross, not allowed to go into highly populated wizarding areas such as platform 9 3/4 or Diagon Alley due to their life long probations. As always, it was difficult to say goodbye to Draco and Astoria-Scorpius always had a harder time obviously.

Anna, surprisingly, had a fine time getting on the platform and actually wanted to do it again. Apparently, running through a brick post was something she had always wanted to do-who knew?

The steam from the train made the platform as difficult to navigate and intimidating as usual. Voices were disembodied and seemed louder than they would normally be.

I made sure Anna stayed near me so that I didn't lose her in the hubbub.

However, being the curious thing she is, she was looking left and right, most likely wishing she had more eyes and ran right into an older wizard talking to what seemed to be two of his sons.

"I'm so sorry, sir." I apologized as I helped Anna up, doing a check to make sure everything was alright on her.

"No harm done." The man smiled.

As I looked up at him, my eyes were drawn to the lightning shaped mark on his forehead. Of course.

I was just about to leave when Scorpius doubled back to find us, having already disposed of our trunks.

"Aladdin, Anna, seriously, I know you're girls but how hard is it to keep up?" He jested causing me to stomp on his foot.

"Ow." He growled in my ear, but quickly noticed that we were in the presence of the Potter-Weasley clan...and they were all looking at us.

"Allie?" Anna said, tugging on my sleeve. "Who are they?"  
"You didn't-" Scorpius began in shock causing me to glare at him.

The train tooted its horn as the clock read 10:45.

"OK, time to go." I said, ushering Anna and Scorpius towards the back of the train.

As we entered the very end of the train, where Slytherins sat, I told Anna to go find some friends in her year. She was very happy to and took her trunk and cat Feebie with her.

"You didn't tell her about the dark war?!" Scorpius asked in shock as we sat down in the compartment filled with serpents.

"I didn't want her to know until she absolutely had to." I explained.

"Aladdin! She's going to Hogwarts now, she needs to know! What if she gets sorted into another house, huh?" Scorpius asked. "And then tries to talk to you in the Grand Hall. Do you know what will happen?"

I remained silent, but Scorpius pressed on, actually getting up and pacing the compartment.

"Especially with this new 'project'?! Oh, Merlin." Scorpius groaned, sitting down across from me again, with his head in his hands.

"You worry too much," I chuckled causing him to glare at me. "Anna'll be fine. Dude, she's my sister, and I'm not even worrying that much."

OK, little white lie, but he did not need to know that. However, the amused gleam in his eyes let me know that he completely saw through the lie.

"Whatever," He smirked.

The door to the compartment was yet again yanked open as an out of breath Romana entered with her trunk. Not only was she out of breath, Romana seemed furious as she hoisted her truck onto the rack and stomped over to sit next to me.

"Alright, Miss Firecracker, whats wrong with you?" Scorpius asked after a few minutes of Romana's silent steaming.

"Have I mentioned I hate Gryffindors?" She demanded. I could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears.  
"Yes." Scorpius and I deadpanned at the same time.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to say hi to Anna, and then guess who just shows up to 'save' the 'poor, muggleborn, firstie' from the 'evil'," At this she made claws with her hands. "clutches of the nasty Slytherin?" Romana said with sarcasm oozing out of her.

"Hmm...Charles Dickens?" I joked causing Romana to glare at me. Scorpius was confused at the muggle reference so I cleared it up for him. "Famous author-dead, by the way."

"No." Romana snarled. "James-freaking-Potter! I swear, it is his life's goal to drive me to an early grave!"  
Scorpius rolled his eyes at her dramatics and cracked open a book that he pulled out of his jacket, "Whatever you say."  
"Are sure a Slytherin and not a Ravenclaw in disguise?" Romana asked with a raised eyebrow at Scorpius.  
"Are you kidding me?! He was such a hat-stall, if the hat didn't know where he belonged at the end of the five minutes he was sitting on his head, Scorp would be a muggle!" I laughed.  
"I was not that much of a hat-stall!" Scorpius cried, a blush creeping up his neck.

Scorpius Malfoy was probably the only Malfoy in history that turned red like a tomato whenever slightly embarrassed. And I loved teasing him about it.

"Whatever you say." Romana and I mocked, tossing his words right back at him causing his blush to deepen.  
"OK, Sr. Tomato, you weren't that much of a hat-stall." I amended. "You just caused the hat to stall."

Scorpius glared at me then rolled his eyes at my 'childish' behavior.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly. A second year, Abby, and I played a game of exploding snap whilst Romana refereed. It seemed like Scorpius barely looked up from his book, which was never a good sign-so I made a mental note to confront him about it.

When the train came to a stop, Scorpius made no sound-just got his trunk and owl, Merlin, and got off.  
"What's up with Malfoy?" Dean, a seventh year, asked me as he helped me with my trunk.  
"No clue." I said, with my eyebrows furrowed.

As usual, everyone who was not a first year was taken to Hogwarts by the thestral drawn carriages.

How could I see them? Growing up in an orphanage, you get a lot of 'storked' babies. Basically, their children whose mothers were either too ashamed to admit at the hospital that they couldn't handle a child or a million other reasons so they just leave the child on the orphanage doorstep. Sometimes, these 'storked' babies are left on cold, winter nights. The rest I'll leave up to your imagination.

Throughout the carriage ride, Scorpius was silent, and I was thoroughly confused as to what caused the drastic mood change from this morning. However, we were also stuck in a carriage with two Hufflepuffs-a seventh and fourth year-so the time for interrogation was not now.

As usual, once everyone was seated, the sorting ceremony began. As usual, not many Slytherins were sorted. I learned quickly that even though the hat tried not to sort anyone into Slytherin at least two were sorted a year. This year, though, we got the highest number ever of four-a pair of triplet halfblood girls and a muggleborn boy-Sarah, Susan, Sophie and Josh.

When Professor Longbottom called Anna Walker, I became three times more interested.

Anna walked up to the stool with so much confidence, I would have thought she knew where she'd be sorted. The hat slipped past her ears and was left to rest on her nose. Almost two seconds after, the word I had been dreading, yet logic told me would come, was shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

My heart sank and I felt tears stinging my eyes. Gryffindor. She was a Gryffindor.

"Are you OK?" Scorpius whispered next to me, sympathy in his eyes. Suddenly, it all clicked.

"You knew, huh?" I said. He nodded sadly.

"I could barely speak to you because of it. Its just, even my dad-my dad!-admitted she'd be a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Scorpius said.

Well, that was news. Draco was usually all for finding Slytherin qualities in everyone. I guess it strengthened his resolve that the whole sorting was the dumbest thing a school could do.

After the ceremony, we were introduced to the new professor-Professor Granger-Weasley-who was just said to be the new Slytherin head of house. Usually I would be pleased, Merlin knows we've needed a head of house for a while now, but why they decided a Gryffindor and a Weasley would be a good idea. Sometimes I wondered if the school was ran by idiots.

Once the feast was over, Professor McGonagall asked the Slytherin house to stay behind. As the rest of the houses left, I noticed a small amount of older Gryffindor students stayed behind as well.

"Ugh, here comes the new project." Romana groaned from across the table, running a hand through her short hair.

Almost all the teachers and students were gone by the time the three left-Professor McGonagall, Longbottom, and Granger-Weasley-called all the students left to the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh, um, every Slytherin student in fourth year and under can go." Professor Granger-Weasley said with a smile.

"Sure, like we're gonna leave Weaslette." Abby snarled, her eyes dark.  
The professor's face started to turn red, so, like the kind hearted person I am, I decided to help her out.

"Hey! You all heard her, go on." I ordered.

There were a roar of complaints.  
"But Allie-"  
"Thats sooo not fair-!"

"Come on, Scorp, can't we stay?"

"Dean! You're the oldest, how come you always let Allie make the decisions?!"

"Pleeeeeeeease Allie? This involves us too!"

I groaned and turned to Romana, Scorpius and Dean-the four of us were the oldest kids in Slytherin, but the youngsters were right, I did make a good amount of the decisions.

"What do you think?" I sighed.

"I'd prefer to know that they won't get in trouble." Dean hinted, reminding me of how Abby and Farrah-a third year-were walking alone last year and were ambushed by some Ravenclaws.  
"Point taken," I sighed, biting at my bottom lip. "Scorp?"  
"Nah, I'd rather explain whats really going on in the dorm rather than just confuse them by this 'project' story." He shrugged.

"Alright, two against one and one unknown. What do you think, Romana?" I asked.

Romana pursed her lips in thought, looking at the young faces of the students.  
"Well, I get what both sides are saying. I've got an idea." She smiled. "OK, firsties, group together." The triplets and Josh formed a small circle together. "Now second years, around the firsties." Abby, Jacob and David, though confused, did as told. "Third years." Farrah and Evan raised and eyebrow at Romana, but obeyed. "Now, fourth...year." Carter looked like he was about to protest, then seemed to think better of it. "Everyone got their wands?"  
"OK, Romy, whats going on?" David sighed, as he pulled out his wand.  
"Does everyone have their wands?" Romana demanded, ignoring the question.

"Yes." They all chorused.

"Good. Now, in this formation, go to the dorm safely, and I really, really am praying that with all the defense training Allie and I have gone through with you, that we won't have a repeat of last time." Romana smirked.

"It was Abby's fault!" Farrah protested.

"Was not!" Abby cried indignantly.

"Yes it was!"  
"You said that we could walk without supervision!"  
"But-"  
"Go to bed!" Romana exclaimed, pointing at the door, reminding the youngsters what they were supposed to be doing. As they headed out, Romana shook her head. "Merlin, I'm turning into my mother."  
"Yes, yes you are." I smirked causing her to glare at me.

Dean shook his head and turned to the professors. "Alright, so what is this about?"  
"Didn't you get the owl?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you my parents freak out whenever I get an owl?" He asked in a sort of mocking tone. "No, I didn't get the owl."  
"The professors are trying out a new 'project' to 'promote house relations'." Romana fake smiled with two thumbs up. She dropped the act of happiness and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "That or they're just really freaked that Allie here can talk to snakes."

"Shut. Up." I growled, glancing warningly at the Gryffindors and professors.

In a vain attempt to get everything back under control, the professors asked us all to sit down.

"First off," Professor Granger-Weasley started in a sort of voice that screamed I'm-trying-so-hard-to-be-mature-even-though-I-am-an-adult which she must of kept from her school years. Yikes. " I would like to apologize to the eight of you. I know it was last minute, but it was hard to get Minister Bones to agree with what we are going to do this school year. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to get your hopes up in case it didn't happen."  
"Get our hopes up?" I asked confused. "You think we're going to enjoy this?"  
"Well, yes. For once in your life, you guys will have positive role models." She smiled happily.  
Immediately after that, Scorpius got up and stormed out in a fury. You could insult Scorp in many ways, and he won't react, but say even the slightest derogatory remark about his parents and he goes off the deep end. I was just glad he didn't punch something this time-or someone.

"Mr Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall called after him as he slammed the door behind him.

"You can't blame him for what he did, you insulted him." Dean said, glaring at the new professor.

"Excuse me? I was stating a fact." She replied haughtily. "His parents are known death eaters.

"Were." I corrected. "Were known death eaters, pressured into it by their parents. Now, their good people, and thats the only side of them he's seen."

"Miss Parker, please, calm down." Professor Longbottom pleaded.

"Calm down? Jeez, she didn't even yell." Romana rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Oh, she yells? What, when the little pureblood princess doesn't get her way she throws a temper tantrum?" James Potter asked with a snort.

"Starting to see why he'd drive you to an early grave," I whispered to Romana as I ran my hand through my dark tresses.

"Can we just get on with this?" Dean asked, suddenly sounding very tired. "We do have classes tomorrow."

"But, Mr Malfoy-"  
"He's not coming back." I shrugged. "He'll go somewhere to cool off, but he'll be at class."

Professor Longbottom looked surprised at my explanation of his behavior. "Well, OK."  
"Alright, children, lets get past this little disturbance." I swear I could hear her add 'we are dealing with Slytherins'. "When I call your name please stand, greet your buddy and get your matching timetables. As I mentioned in the letter, you will be required to spend a total of sixteen out of class hours together per week, including weekends. If you don't, trust me, we will know. Understood?"  
"Sure." I muttered.

Romana just shrugged, looking at her hands that were clasped on the table.

Dean gave the professor a half-smile but it was clear his mind was somewhere else.

"Romana Sattler. James Potter." Professor Granger-Weasley smiled.

Uh-oh.

Romana and James got up, walking towards the professor to get their schedules. As they turned to greet each other, Romana glared and James had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Sattler."  
"Potter."

They were sat back down.  
"Dean Simmons. Victoire Weasley."

Dean got up, grabbed his schedule, half waved at Victoire and left the dining hall altogether.

"Aladdin Parker. Albus Potter."

"Here we go." I muttered to myself, standing up.

I walked towards Professor Granger-Weasley and took the schedule from her and turned to greet Albus who looked confused.

"Do I know you?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Um, we have gone to the same school for about five years now..." I said awkwardly.

"Did you go to muggle school, you know, before Hogwarts?"  
"Dude, she's a pureblood, she probably doesn't even know 2 times three." James snorted.  
"Its six, idiot. At least I can count to twenty with my shoes on." I smiled in fake sweetness.

James glared at me, and I turned to Professor Granger-Weasley.

"Can I take Scorp's schedule? I'll let him know who his buddy is and everything." I said, deciding to play nice.

"Sure." She said, probably just wanting this all to end. "Rose Weasley, your buddy is Scorpius Malfoy."  
Rose got up to get her schedule and looked at me with disdain when we both reached for the schedule at the same time.  
"Sorry," I apologized moving my hand so she could take it, and I took the next one.

"S'okay." She shrugged, seeming confused at my behavior.

"Come on, Sleepy," I chuckled shaking Romana's shoulder a little to wake her up a bit.

As we walked down to the dungeons, I couldn't help but wonder-what was tomorrow going to be like?

* * *

**OK, first, I would like to say I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I wish I could say I had a good excuse, but, truthfully, I am just lazy.**

**Also, i wanted to give you a sort of idea of what the characters look like so-**

**Aladdin "Allie" Parker-Lucy Hale**

**Romana Sattler-Anna Sophia Robb with short hair**

**Scorpius Malfoy-Alexander Ludwig**

**Anna Walker-YOU DECIDE!**

**Albus Potter-the kid who played Percy Jackson (to lazy to look up)**

**Anywho-**

**Good Reviews=MY LOVE AND COOKIES!**

**Well, thats a wrap.**

**-Silent**


	3. First Day of the Project

The next morning, no one had a clue where Scorpius was-again.

"What happened to 'he'll be at class'?" Romana asked worriedly as we made our way to the Great Hall.

"He'll show up." I said, trying to play it cool. However, even I was starting to worry. Scorpius disappeared a lot. But he always got in touch with me to let me know he wasn't dead or something.

"He better or Weaslette's gonna blow a gasket." Romana sighed as I opened the door.  
"Scorp's my best friend, I know he'll show up." I assured as we walked in through the large doors.

All of a sudden, I felt a small body run into me, latching their arms around my waist.  
"Allie! You'll never believe what class I have first! Charms! Thats gonna be so much fun! Will you be there? My schedule says its with Slytherin-wait, you're in fifth year though, so I guess not. You were so right, though, Hogwarts is amazing!" Anna said all in one breath causing me to chuckle a bit, but my eyes soon fell on the red and gold tie. Nerves built up inside me as I noticed that the entire Gryffindor table was staring at us with a mix of shock and rage.

Anna suddenly started to try to lead me towards the table, "I was talking with some of my new friends, and they kept on saying you and Scorp and Romana and everyone in Slytherin are evil. So I thought, if they just met you, maybe you can show them you're not?"

"Anna-"

"Say, where's Scorp anyway?"  
"I'm not sure, but Anna, go back to your friends, I will see you later." I said quietly, glancing around. The audience had spread to the Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs, even some teachers were looking at us with mild interest.

Anna's face fell, "But, Allie-"

"Anna, please." I begged, leaning down a bit so I could look her in the face.

Sighing slightly, she nodded and left after giving me a fleeting hug.

Romana just stood there with raised eyebrows. I ducked my head, grabbed the crook of her elbow and drug her to the Slytherin table.

Waiting there among the other Slytherins was a head of platinum blonde hair who I was about ready to kill.  
"Seriously, Scorpius?" I hissed as I sat next to him, handing him his schedule.  
"Sorry," He mumbled as an apology, and looked over his classes. "So, who's my buddy?"

"Rose Weasley." I smirked as he started to choke on his drink.

Ever since third year Scorpius had had a crush-obsession-on the Weasley girl whose maturity was too big for her age.

"Are you OK?" Romana said chuckling a little at Scorpius.  
"Fine," He assured.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend and reached for a croissant that was in the bread basket in front of me, when the entire basket was suddenly snatched away.

Looking up, I saw James Potter holding the bread basket and glaring at me.  
"Um...good morning?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What were you doing talking to a first year?" He demanded angrily.  
Oh, Merlin, do all Gryffindors have a hero complex?

"Said first year's name is Anna." I rolled my eyes. "And she came up to me."

"Sure." Albus scoffed as he sat across from me, coming up behind his brother. "Are all Slytherins liars?"

"Are all Gryffindors morons?" I retorted, standing and yanking the bread basket out of James' hands.

Sitting back down, I grabbed the croissant and some butter, buttered the thing and tore a bit off, popping it in my mouth. Glaring at me, James sat down across from Romana.

Rose soon came up and sat down on Albus' left, sitting in front of Scorpius who had his head buried in a book.

Clearing her throat, Rose gained Scorp's attention. With a smile, she held out her hand.  
"I'm Rose Weasley." She smiled.

"Scorpius Malfoy." He greeted with a small smile, shaking her hand slightly. Quickly, his eyes fled back down to his book as a light pink blush started to creep up his neck.

"Nice to see you're alive, Malfoy." Dean chuckled, ruffling Scorpius' hair.

"Hey, Dean, why don't you go see Fluffy?" Scorpius asked with a smile, and cold eyes to Dean.  
"Who?" Dean asked, looking at me confused.

I swallowed the food in my mouth. "The giant, blue, three headed dog Hagrid released into the Forbidden Forest a couple years ago." I shrugged nonchalantly.

Dean's expression was hilarious.

"Hey, what do you have first?" Romana asked, looking at her schedule in a vain attempt to ignore the Gryffindors in front of us.

"Uh..." I said, pulling my schedule out of the folds of my robes and unfolded it. "Here we go, da da da, I have-ugh."

"What?" Romana asked with smirk, taking the schedule from me. "Ooo-thats sucks for you."

"OK, whats going on?" Carter asked, from farther down the table.

"I have double potions." I explained causing him to laugh hysterically at me.

"Sucker!" Carter smiled, laughing along with every Slytherin, knowing that every time I tried potions, something usually blew up or melted. I was great at the theory part of potions, but, when we got to the practical, I fail.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Sooo mature." Rose and Scorpius said at the same. Scorpius, though, said it teasingly while Rose said it slightly haughty yet teasing at the same time.

Out of nowhere my watch started beeping incessantly. I scrambled trying to make it shut up, gaining the attention of the Gryffs.  
"Can you please get that stupid thing to shut up?" Scorpius complained, covering his abused ears.

"Sorry, I forgot to leave it at home." I explained, banging it against the table.

Muggle technology that has not been magic-proofed tends to have a heart attack when placed somewhere like Hogwarts, and I didn't have the money to magic-proof my watch.

Finally, it stopped, but I doubted I'd be able to use it again.  
"Man, thats the third time I've done something like that." I moaned.

"We know!" Abby called from farther down the table with a smirk.  
"Actually its the fourth." David corrected.

"Huh?" I asked.  
"Remember, last year. You brought your Fire Kindle and got electrocuted-you were in the infirmary for a week." Scorpius reminded.  
"Oh, right-and its a Kindle Fire."  
Scorp rolled his eyes.

"OK, well, I've got to get going so that I'm not late for potions." I sighed, standing up and shouldering my bag.

"Again." Dean smiled.

"Is it pick on Aladdin day or something? Leave me alone." I complained, giving everyone a glare as I walked out.  
"Yo, Parker, wait up!" A male's voice called as I walked down the corridor. However, it didn't sound like anyone in Slytherin.  
Turning around, I saw Albus Potter rushing towards me with a piece of toast in hand.

Oh, right, the project. Great.

Once he got within about a foot of me, I turned on the ball of my foot and started to head to the dungeons.

"Hey, can you slow down?" Albus asked, having to trot to keep up.  
"Not my fault you're slow." I quipped coldly.

"Did I do something?" He asked, confused as we took the many turns to the dungeons.

"Besides calling every Slytherin a liar? Yes." I snapped, speeding up slightly.

This seemed to confuse Albus even more.

"Um, well, I'm sorry?" He said confusedly.

"Look," I said angrily, stopping on a dime. "We might be 'buddies' and all because of this stupid project, but that does not mean we have to talk. At all."

"So, we're going to see each other every day, yet never talk to each other?" Albus asked, eyebrows raised.

"Great, the moron has a brain." I smiled sarcastically. "But yes."  
I started walking away and Albus caught up again.

"I think that sort of defeats the whole purpose of...this." He said.  
"Not my problem." I snapped.

Albus groaned behind me, causing me to roll my eyes. Gryffindors, I sneered in my mind. The moment the thought passed through my mind, I stopped. Anna. Anna was in Gryffindor. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Are you alright?" Albus asked, sounding concerned and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine," I growled, shaking off the hand.

I walked into the potions class and took my usual seat in the back.

Just as I was hoisting my cauldron onto the countertop, the stool beside me made a protesting screech as it was dragged across the floor.

Turning, I saw Albus sitting there, getting his stuff out.  
"What do you think you are doing?" I demanded, eyebrows raised.

"Um...sitting?" Albus asked confused.  
"Why are you sitting there?" I asked exasperatedly. "You have never sat next to me before."

"OK, I already know you hate the idea of these 'buddies', but you're gonna have to get used to it. You might be daddy's little treasure, but, guess what, you're not at your little mansion anymore." Albus snapped angrily.

Typical Gryffindor, I grumbled in my mind, always jumping to conclusions.

Professor Granger-Weasley walked in, explaining that she was the new Potions Master. Of course she is, I grumbled in my head as she wrote a potion on the board and expected us to brew it with our table partner.

"Now, its not for a grade, I'm just trying to see where everyone is on their brewing." She explained with a smile. "You may begin."

After a moment of silence, Albus decided to take charge.

"Alright, you can start mincing the mistletoe berries, and I'll get the bezoar from the ingredients cupboard." Albus said awkwardly, about to go get it.

"I have one." I muttered gesturing to my case of potions ingredients as I concentrated on mincing the mistletoe. "Its in the black kerchief."

As Albus did that, he looked at me.  
"Huh, I guess you can go twenty seconds without insulting anybody." He said with an arrogant smirk.

I was filled with anger and the knife almost slipped, causing me to get a white-knuckled grip on it, pretending the knife was Albus' neck.

By the end of the class, I had killed Albus ten times in my mind, successfully melted the stirring spoon, and decided that I would probably be locked in Azkaban by the end of the year for murder if Albus didn't find some way to be less annoying.

When Professor Granger-Weasley dismissed us, I was relieved to be able to get out of the room and have a study hall. The moment I was out of the class, I was off to the library, but sadly, Albus was right at my heels.

"What is wrong with you?!" I exclaimed, way past annoyed now as I looked at the dark haired boy in fury and gaining the attention of everyone in the hall.

"Me?" Albus asked, playing dumb, as he cocked his head with the stupid smirk that Potters were practically famous for. "What ever have I done?"  
"Leave me alone or so help me Merlin-" I started when I suddenly noticed everyone looking at us. Some Hufflepuffs looked deathly scared of me while older Ravenclaws were raising their eyebrows at the spectacle. "Don't you people have anything better to do?!"

Everyone stopped watching, occasionally taking peaks however.

"Just leave me alone." I glared, taking off for the dungeons in a fast walk refusing to meet anyones eyes. Today was not going well at all.

* * *

The rest of the day, I avoided the dungeons at all costs and snuck into the kitchens for meals-which was hard since the elves were scared to death of me.

At the end of the day, I was wrapped in the large, multitude of blankets that Slytherin parents and old Slytherins had sent over the years with every other girls. The boys were on the other side of the room with a couch, seventeen feet, and another couch separating us.

It was dark, and I would be freezing if it weren't for all the blankets. If I had to guess, it was near midnight.  
"Allie?" One of the triplets asked, poking me in the back.  
"Yes?" I asked as kindly as I could manage with it being so late. For some reason, I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. Something kept telling me that something bad was going to happen tomorrow.

"I-I'm scared. I wanna go home." She sobbed.  
With a sigh, I flipped over so I was facing her and grabbed my wand from my sweatpants pocket. Muttering 'lumos', I held it between mine and the young girls face. Sophie's pasty skin and freckles were touched by the light, and I could clearly see the fear in her gray eyes. Tears reflected the light off her face.

"Oh, Sophie." I cooed, wiping away the tears with my thumb and pulling her into my arms, as she cried into me.

"I wanna go home." She sobbed. "I wanna go home."

"What happened?" I asked, pulling away.

"The boys in my Charms class were really, really mean." Sophie explained with a sniffle. "They tried to steal my text book. But Anna made them give it back-she's my friend now. Anyway, they said at midnight, a man without a head would come in and kill me then dance on my grave."

I grumbled in my thoughts. She was actually afraid of something that would never happen.

"Don't you know where you are Soph?" I asked with a smile. "You are in the heart of the snake pit, with two sisters that love you to pieces and housemates that won't let anyone hurt you."

Sophie smiled at me, and curled up against my chest. "G'night, Allie."  
"Goodnight." I grinned. Wait a second, did she say Anna?!

Oh, Merlin.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! The link below (if it showed up) is to a youtube video showing the final cast of OpS. **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ALL THE SLYTHERINS(BESIDES SCORPIUS MALFOY) AND THE PLOT! I ALSO OWN ANNA WALKER. **

** watch?v=S-Q0UwAhxRU**


End file.
